Introduction
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. {Headcanon} How Captain Soto and "No-eyed Pete" met. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] As a boy, Peter is sick getting treated like he was useless, so he leaves to do things by himself. In trouble, he runs into Soto.


[Request. {Headcanon} How Captain Soto and "No-eyed Pete" met. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] As a boy, Peter is sick getting treated like he was useless, so he leaves to do things by himself. In trouble, he runs into Soto.

oooooo

Just because he was mostly blind didn't mean he was useless! Peter rushed down the streets, past everything that could ever hold him back from having a good day. He ignored the townspeople calling out to him, eager to explore. It was like looking through a foggy mirror. The sights were still enjoyable enough, since he still actually had the ability to see some things.

Of course, he had yet to actually look forward, but he didn't bother. Everyone knew about his condition…

A figure about his size sudden came into his frontal view and he freaked out silently as he smacked right into them. The sandy blond backed up, but fell onto his backside from the wobbly feelings in his system. He really was a clumsy fool...

Something that appeared like a hand came out in front of his face, and caused him to shrink back. A sigh came from above his head and the form he was trying to peer at just stood there. Not wavering in his help, the dark-haired figure got down next to Peter and held out the hand once again. The nearly sightless boy was unsure what the other really wanted out of this, so he tentatively grasped the help. The older got up, bringing this stranger with him.

"Thank you," mumbled the younger. He was usually a victim to having mute tendencies. There was something about this that made him feel comfortable.

Now that the odd introduction was over, the taller of the two shrugged. He had no idea why this boy had been sprinting through a town at this hour in the first place. As a response to the soft comment, "Yeah…" He began to notice how the other blankly stared at him and started to leave off in the way he was originally going.

Peter noticed this and followed after him, "I'm Peter! What's your name?"

"Soto," answered the older, now stuck with this kid following after him. He probably wasn't too much younger, but still.

Soto kept on walking and ignored the other buzzing questions the best he could. He was eager to get to his favorite place in the entire world. It didn't matter if his annoying little friend wanted to follow him or not. He didn't even mind the fact the younger grasped his loose shirtsleeve, tugging at the bottom of the fabric in excitement. The teenager just wanted to see the view…

They were finally where he went at least once or twice every day. The body of water that was there caused Soto to catch the breath in his chest. Peter was rather confused as to why they were looking at something so bland but pretty sparkly. He nearly walked forward, but was yanked back quickly, "Don't do that!" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "You're blind, aren't you?"

The accent caused Peter calm down without much struggle. It was so peaceful and kind. Maybe the boy blessed with the vocals was a little rough around the edges, but he clearly meant well one way or another. He still watched the grass, or attempted to, around where he stood, "Maybe, but I can still sort of see, like that whatever is out there is beautiful."

"Indeed," agreed the Asian as he looked out into the horizon. He would do anything to be able to actually be out on that ocean. To have the right to practically own the waters before they owned him. So far the ocean was in the process of controlling him, but no matter. Soon enough he would have that power. He would even agree to be a pirate if he had to.

That thought then amused him greatly, then he would at least have Peter to be onboard with the whole ideal. They could be Captain Soto and "No-eyed Pete" for all it mattered. They barely even knew each other though, so that had to be ridiculous to think would ever happen…

If only he knew, but for now he had to get the nearly blind boy back to wherever he came from. He didn't want to risk having his second in command falling of the cliff's edge, now could he?


End file.
